A Rocky Relationship
by Alama
Summary: They have a rather...rocky relationship. Toph/Sokka 50 sentences


_Lizzy2015 and I are working on a Tokka story, and while working on that, I ended up scraping these together. A collection of 50 some sentences centering on Toph/Sokka 3 Short little things just for fun. There may be a few entries with more than a single sentence (Shh! don't tell anybody!)_

_Read, enjoy, and review!_

_**A Rocky Relationship**_

**Literal:**

She couldn't help but notice how literal he took things, with his high pitched whine and flailing hands, before she punched him in the arm with a playful smirk, "Oh lighten up, Meathead!"

**Lesser:**

She could never decipher between the lesser of the two evils: his childish antics, or her actual child.

**Inexpensive:**

"I'm not an expensive gal," she waved her hand in the air, dismissing his suggestion for a fancy night on the town, "If I wanted to act like a snooty rich girl, I would have stayed with my parents."

**Accomplished:**

He couldn't help but note that look of accomplishment on her face when she quipped a clever comeback, or sent a chunk of rock flying toward his face…and he loved it.

**Intervals:**

Those short intervals between trial meetings were all the time they needed to become totally wrapped up in each other's arms.

**Running:**

He looked into her eyes, blindly staring up at his face with that bruised complexion, and realized: he was tired of running away.

**Meekest:**

Sweet and subtle is not her forte.

**Inordinate: **

As inordinate as it all seemed-she hated extravagant _anything_- but she couldn't help but feel a flitter of excitement burble in the pit of her stomach in anticipation for his extravagant welcoming.

**Detox:**

"Shut up and drink this," she chastised as she pressed the glass of water to his lips, "no more cactus juice."

**Inviolable:**

That helpless little girl people were so used to seeing really _wasn't _her; he realized as he watched her twist and turn as she dug her heel into the earth, waiting…then striking, knocking him to the ground-she cannot be broken.

**Hooded:**

Her arms were wrapped around her midsection, the features of her face hooded in the shadows, upturned to the stars she couldn't see, as she seethed in his direction, "Go away, Snoozles."

**Liable: **

He wasn't leaving; instead, he walked forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm not going anywhere, not until you tell me what's wrong."

**Referral: **

"Come on, let's get out of here," he didn't wait for her reply as he took her hand, "you need a _real_ dinner celebration, and I know just the place."

**Promisingly:**

She was on her back, his face desperately close to hers as growled sultrily in her ear.

**Neuters:**

"Say that again…" she warned, her hand dangerously close to his thigh, "and my temper will be the least of your worries."

**Contestants: **

"And the winner of the 'Duh, Captain Obvious' award goes to… Councilman Meathead!"

**Ally:**

At this point, he felt like the only friend she had left.

**Roof: **

There were moments when they would do absolutely nothing except lay sprawled out in each other's arms on one of the rooftop buildings of Republic City; no words were needed, just him and her, enjoying one another's company.

**Rightfully:**

"You're mine," she said simply, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, claiming what was rightfully hers.

**Reverence: **

Chief Toph Beifong had a nice ring to it, she thought and she'd be damned if anyone disagreed otherwise.

**Resemblances:**

If she didn't know any better, she'd swear Lin was his.

**Orbs:**

He took his hand and positioned it under her chin, forcing her to face him; those milky grey orbs glistened in the moonlight; he had only ever seen her cry once, on the airship so many years ago…between life and death. Was that where they stood now, on the edge, clinging on for dear life?

**Loaning:**

He was only staying here for the night; there was nothing more or less to it. "I'll pay you back," he had said, "just think of this as a loan."

**Expire:**

He knew in the morning, he would have to leave…but he didn't want to; he didn't want to leave them…_her. _

**Heavier:**

Until recently, she had been on her own…and that was fine, but she had grown so accustomed to having him by her side, and suddenly the burden of doing this alone was a heavier burden than it had ever been before.

**Indicate:**

"What are you trying to say, Captain Boomerang?" The corners of her mouth uplifted in a lopsided smile with a quirked brow.

**Trickier:**

_Damn. When did trying to figure out Snoozles become so damn tricky?_

**Skippering:**

"Miss Beifong-""Ah, that's _Chief _Beifong…"

**Confronts:**

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, Snoozles? I thought I told you to leave us _alone_!"

**Castoffs:**

They stood at the dock in Yue bay, silent, neither one of them daring to say out loud what there were both dreading…_Goodbye._

**Playful:**

The playful jargon exchanged between the two transitioned into an awkward silence as quickly as he said: "I'm going to ask Suki to marry me…" she sat there for a long while before slowly walking out of the room without a word.

**Arrogance: **

He was nothing more than an arrogant, self-righteous imbecile in literal shining metalbending armor; what she saw-or didn't see, he supposed- in him was beyond Sokka's comprehension.

**Divulge: **

The councilman took another long swig from the bottle of sake he clutched to desperately as he tried to get the sound of her laugh, that image of her crying face, out of his mind. Swiftly, he shook his head rising from his chair, allowing the bottle to _clank_ against the table. He had to go back. He couldn't lose them again.

**Post:**__

The war was over…what happened now was a mystery.

**Blunt:**

"Well that's the stupidest idea I have ever heard!" she countered. He sighed, "Way to be subtle, Toph."

**Unscramble: **

"Mom, are you still sleeping?" the two scrambled about the bedroom, underneath the bed sheets before Lin could open the door, without remorse.

**Transform:**

"No, my little badgermole, I'm awake." She scooped her daughter into her arms, tickling her sides, making the girl burst into laughter. It amazed him how the rough and tumble self-proclaimed 'Greatest Earthbender in the World' could transform into the loving, devoting mother lying next to him.

**Daisy: **

As rough around the edges as she may seem, inside she's rather genuinely sweet. ("_Tell anyone this and I'll pound your ass into the ground, _she had warned.)

**Decisiveness:**

"So, what were you and Mom doing this morning…?"

"Uh…" Sokka stumbled under Lin's decisive glare.

"Oh Spirits you two didn't…" Sokka blushed. "Oh you were! Gross!"

**Manse:**

The first time he set foot into her apartment, in Republic City, he was a little surprised.

**Nooks:**

In every corner-of what he could see- was an item of clothing or something that only the spirits know how long the…thing had been sitting there.

**Clean:**

"Spirits Toph, when was the last time you _cleaned _this place?" She simply shrugged her shoulders, "it's been a while, why?"

**Cross:**

When it came to a Beifong, there were definitely lines you _did not _cross if you valued your life.

**Secondly:**

Lin had to be the second most important women in his life-second only to her mother.

**Appareled:**

She thrust his pants back into his arms, "put these back on and get up."

**Smudges:**

"Damn you," she mumbled into his shoulder. "I don't like crying like this…" He wiped the pad of this thumb over her cheeks, "then don't."

**Relit:**

Those milky grey storm clouds that had been formed in her eyes over the past few weeks instantly evaporated when he stepped into view.

**Edgier:**

Toph was an edgy person to begin with; combine her natural abrasiveness with maternal hormones, and…well…

**Obsessive:**

"Don't we have time to-""Meathead, we can't turn around, your boomerang is _fine!"_

**Whiteness:**

As he pulled her into his arms, he never noticed how pale she looked in contrast to his naturally dark skin.


End file.
